


Я иду к тебе

by CatherineDiethel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Я никогда-никогда не перестану тебя ждать
Kudos: 7





	Я иду к тебе

– Да что ты говоришь? – большая теплая ладонь ласково треплет ее по голове. – Все-то ты знаешь, Цуна.

– Я сама слышала! Слышала, слышала!

Хаширама смеется, запрокидывая голову, и Цунаде широко улыбается. На дедушку у нее никогда не получается обижаться, а уж злиться тем более.

Мягкий солнечный свет путается в пшеничных волосах, прохладный весенний ветер шелестит листьями деревьев, по бесконечно-глубокому небу неторопливо плывут облака. Рябая тень листвы скользит по белоснежному одеянию хокаге, задумчиво хмурящейся Цунаде и улыбающемуся Хашираме.

– Но это ведь правда? То, что сказал дедушка Тобирама? – непривычно робко спрашивает Цунаде, заглядывая в весело смеющиеся темные глаза. – Ты уезжаешь?

– Уезжаю. В одно далекое место, – Хаширама улыбается, но что-то в его улыбке неуловимо меняется, а тихое спокойствие во взгляде сменяется теплой грустью. – Меня там уже очень давно ждет хороший друг.

– Тебя долго не будет? – Цунаде хмурится, смешно морщит нос, и Хаширама мягко смеется. – Я же буду без тебя скучать.

– Мне придется задержаться, Цуна. И, боюсь, что надолго. Но я тоже буду по тебе скучать – дедушка улыбается, но что-то в его взгляде заставляет Цунаде вздрогнуть. Что-то прячется там, на глубине весело поблескивающих глаз. Робко, с любопытством выглядывает, затопляя взгляд невыразимой тоской и невероятным спокойствие. Словно он сейчас где-то далеко-далеко, смеется вместе с лучшим другом, рассказывает истории, широко улыбается и радуется так, будто всю свою жизнь ждал эту встречу.

Словно жил ради нее. 

– Мы же еще увидимся? – голос у Цунаде непривычно тихий, и Хаширама невольно вздрагивает. – Вдруг ты больше не приедешь?

– Конечно, увидимся, – Хаширама удивленно вскидывает брови, и темные глаза вновь загораются теплым, веселым светом. Он вновь возвращается к Цунаде из объятий воспоминаний. Расстается с ними тяжело, но с готовностью. Для того, чтобы побыть с ней. – Только в следующий раз мы увидимся с тобой уже там, когда ты станешь совсем-совсем взрослой и добьешься всего, о чем мечтаешь. 

– Ты будешь меня ждать? Это же так долго!

– Я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько понадобится, – Хаширама ласково гладит ее по голове, а Цунаде вдруг становится так страшно и грустно, как после увиденного ночного кошмара. Тогда дедушка тоже успокаивал ее и говорил, что никакие чудовища ее не обидят, потому что со всеми чудовищами он знаком, а с некоторыми даже и дружит. Только сейчас, в свете солнечного дня, чудовища пугают еще сильнее, потому что не знаешь, откуда они появятся. Они затаились в тени, ждут, когда дедушка уедет. А с дедушкой уедет что-то важное, не только защита от ночных кошмаров. 

Чтение перед сном, плетение косичек, смешные рассказы о дедушке Тобираме, прогулки по лесу и волшебные цветы, расцветающие под ее ногами. 

Игры в прятки, поцелуи на ночь, волшебные руки, снимающие боль после любых падений с качелей, секреты, которые кроме них не знает никто на целом свете.

Теплые-теплые объятия, такие уютные и в то же время сильные, в которых не страшны никакие кошмары, поглаживания по волосам, тихий ласковый смех. 

А еще «Цуна». 

Так называет ее только дедушка Хаширама.

Цунаде, всхлипнув, начинает плакать, растирая кулачками слезы, а Хаширама, подаваясь вперед, притягивает ее к себе и мягко обнимает.

– Все хорошо, мы обязательно с тобой увидимся, я обещаю, – голос предательски дрожит, а теплые ладони сильнее прижимают ее к нему. – Только не торопись, хорошо, Цуна? Тебе еще так много нужно сделать. 

_А я никогда-никогда не перестану тебя ждать._

  
Цунаде порывисто садится, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Сердце истерично колотится о ребра, легким не хватает воздуха.

Тепло весеннего вечера рассеивается, и перед глазами вновь разворачиваются поле боя, затянутое дымом небо, и десятки, сотни, тысячи раненых. Цунаде с трудом встает на дрожащие ноги, руками цепляясь за ствол дерева. Рвано выдыхает, проводя ладонью по лицу и замирает от неожиданности.

Осознает, что плачет, стоя посреди развернувшегося сражения.

Плачет, как плакал дедушка в ее сне, осторожно прижимая ее к себе. 

Воспоминания откликаются в душе щемящей тоской, Цунаде зажмуривается, прогоняя наваждение, и, распахивая глаза, поднимает взгляд к небу. 

Где-то за спиной кричат раненые, рушатся семьи и умирают герои. 

Где-то за спиной ломаются судьбы, гаснут надежды и сдаются города.

_Ты прав._

Цунаде подхватывает раненую девушку из армии Союзных Сил, на ходу отдает приказы, мысленно прикидывая количество погибших.

Кроваво-красное солнце утопает за горизонтом, легкие горят от нагретого воздуха, а на глазах вновь выступают слезы.

_Еще так много нужно сделать._


End file.
